Discovered
by RosalynOfTheNight
Summary: drabble: Gwen discovers Arthur with Vivien and Vivien has discovered something about Arthur.


Title: Discovered  
>Author: RosalynBensler<br>Fandom: Merlin  
>Pairings and Characters: ArthurGwen/Vivien  
>Summary: Gwen discovers Arthur with Vivien and Vivien has discovered something about Arthur.<p>

Prompt was THIS gif by brightporcelaine on tumblr.

„That'll be all, " Morgana said smiling at her maid.

"Good night my lady."

Gwen curtsied and left Morgana's chambers. It was already late and she longed to get home and find some sleep.

But she wasn't sure she if she would be able to sleep at all. There were some thoughts that were troubling her. The cause of these thoughts was a beautiful Lady who came to Camelot. She was travelling to visit some relatives and stopped by to visit Uther since her father was a friend and ally of him.

Gwen didn't like her very much. The reason was obvious. She could see that Arthur felt attracted to her.

He laughed when he talked to her and he was very polite to her. Gwen wished she would leave soon.

As she thought so she passed the chambers of the lady in question and glared at the door.

Then she slowed down and stopped. She heard something in the chambers. _Maybe she isn't asleep yet_, Gwen thought and wanted to go on as she heard another voice. It was a male one. _Who was the lady talking to?_

Gwen got very curious and maybe she just hoped to catch this woman in something so that she had another reason not to like her.

So Gwen sneaked to the little window hole in wall. She had to stand on tiptoes and pull her up but she could get a look into the room. And what she saw made her really angry. It was Arthur in there with the Lady Vivien. She bite her lip to not make any harsh sound in her raising fury as Arthur started kissing Lady Vivien.

She couldn't believe her eyes. It was too much. She turned away and rushed homeward, trying to hold back the upcoming tears of disappointment and frustration.

The next day she told Merlin about what she discovered last night.

"Do you think he loves her? Do you think they will marry?"

Merlin sat by her side at the table in her house, trying to comfort her.

"No, I don't think so." He replied confidently.

"I think it was a misunderstanding."

Gwen looked at him in disbelieve.

"There was nothing to misunderstand."

Merlin shrugged.

"Maybe you should talk to Arthur and ask him."

"And exspose myself that I had spied on him?"

She laughs.

Merlin pondered a few seconds and then smiled.

"Not necessarily. Just tell him you know it from me."

When she met Arthur in a hall way on her way to work she gathered all her courage and spoke to him.

"Arthur!" she called him and he stopped.

"Guinevere." He smiled at her.

"I have a question" she said nervously.

"So? What is it?" he asked.

"It's about..the Lady…I mean You and the lady Vivien.. you kissed her the other night?"

"What?"

Arthur blurted out in surprise. "How do you know?"

She looked to the ground. She was still angry.

"A little bird told me."

Arthur sighed.

"Let me explain. It's not that I wanted to."

"What do you mean?"

"This lady is mean. She found out something about me and for her silence she wanted a kiss."

"Really?" Gwen wasn't quite convinced. The picture of the scene she saw last night was still to vivid in her head.

"Believe me, please. I'm not interested in her at all."

Gwen grinned.

"Well, then tell me what did she find out."

Arthur hesitated.

"I didn't expect you to have a little secret." She pressed him for an answer. But she did not sound very angry anymore, now she was almost a little amused.

"Ok, "Arthur finally said. "what she found out was that I have feelings for…a certain maidservant and she said she would expose me to my father if ..you know…"

She chuckled. He looked at her very embarrassed.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that." She said cockily.

"Of course not" he replied outraged.

"You better let that be the truth, sire. Maybe a certain servant could become angry at you."

"Oh don't worry," Arthur said smiling at her. „It's not my wish to get lovely servant girls angry."

"Good to hear that.. Uhm, I have to go then." She smiled at him and continued her way. She went with relieve now and no troubling thoughts were left.


End file.
